Who Said Drama Was A Good Thing?
by lovedoesn'thurt
Summary: Sequel to Sometimes, Drama's Actually A Good Thing. Join Arabelle as she goes through the experiences of high school. Immature boys, bratty girls, flirty teachers, drugs, the works. And let's not forget her boyfriend, Nico Di Angelo.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbyes

**A/N: **I'm going to try the sequel to SDAAGT. (: I just want to warn everybody that I honestly don't know where I'm going with this story.

I'm just winging it for the most part.

Enjoy the chapter!(:

**Disclaimer: All PJO characters belong to Rick Riordan. Names that you don't recognize are probably mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Goodbyes**

"I'm going to miss you so fucking much," Natalie May, my best friend, hugged me so tight, I felt like my death would be caused by suffocation through a hug. I hugged her back with equal fervor because I was going to miss her, too, and it would be a long time before I get to see her again.

When I pulled back, her eyes were shining, and they almost made mine shine. We both laughed at our tears, and we both realized we were being irrational, but girls would be girls.

I examined my best friend one last time, wanting to remember every detail, so I could see if she would change the next time I saw her. Her long black hair was passed her waist now, almost reaching her hips. Oh gods, I thought, how the Hades does she wash that thing?

Her hazel eyes were filled with sadness, but happiness was in them, too. It was a bittersweet feeling, I guess, to have your best friend leave so she could be happy.

Natalie looked behind me before meeting my eyes again. "I guess you have to say goodbye to him now, huh?"

I completely dreaded it, but I nodded. Natalie pulled me in for another tight hug, but this was quicker than the last time, and before I knew what was happening, she grabbed my shoulders and turned me around.

Leaving me face to face with my boyfriend.

His stance was cool and collected, something you'd expect from the son of Hades. He wore his famous aviator jacket over a black shirt whilst his legs were covered in black jeans; his Stygian sword hung deadly by his side. His black hair was in its usual disarray, and I wondered once again if my boyfriend owned a comb. It looked like he just got out of bed, to be honest. His dark brown eyes were staring at me, but his face was impassive.

"Come here," he ordered. His arms were wide open, and though his voice was hard, I knew he wasn't mad at me.

I walked myself towards him and when I was close enough, he pounced on me, ensnaring me in his arms. I was trapped in his hug, and I couldn't think of a better way to be captured.

"You're so demanding," I mumbled into his chest, my words distorting. His strong arms grew impossibly tighter, and my theory about suffocating through hugs flashed into my head again.

But truthfully, I didn't care anymore. If I was forced to choose a way to die, it would be in his arms, just like this.

Gag me, I sounded like an Aphrodite girl.

Reluctantly, he pulled back. I had to tilt my head up because he was taller than me, but it didn't bother me anymore. I had my glasses on in hopes that he would like them on me, and by the look in his eyes, I knew he did.

He tucked a strand that went astray, and that one simple action brought me back to the first time he saw me in my glasses. He told me I looked cute with glasses, and my brilliant reply was to tell him only HE would say that.

I almost chuckled out loud at the memory. It seemed so long ago...

"I miss you," he said.

"I'm still here," I smiled.

"Not for long," he reminded me.

"It won't even be long." I tried to sound reassuring, but even I didn't believe myself.

We didn't say anything after that, welcoming the comfortable silence. It spoke more than words could ever had and strangely enough, this would be another thing I was going to miss.

I was going to miss everything about him.

"You should go before I change my mind," he said, as if I was only going because he allowed me to.

I raised me eye brow. "Who died and made you king?"

He smirked, as if I gave him the perfect opening, which I probably did. I was proven right by his next sentence. "Minos died. Thanks to him, I'm the ghost king. I hope you didn't forget that, Arabelle."

"When did you become cocky, Di Angelo?" I asked, not bothering to contain the smile that broke out on my lips. He didn't answer, choosing instead to stare at me with his stricken gaze. The silence that followed was only a short one.

"I love you," he answered, his voice full of the word itself. He had that soft look in his eyes that filled me with warmth that I couldn't quite comprehend, but I wasn't going to complain.

"Me, too," I said, laughing lightly because that wasn't what you were supposed to say. Joking aside, I tried again, "I love you, too."

The small smile that graced on his lips made mine bigger. Yes, it was just a tiny smile, but it was MY tiny smile, and I loved each and every one of them.

Tippy toeing, I gave him a chaste kiss, relishing the feel of his lips before pulling back because I knew we had an audience. As much as I wished we didn't have one, I knew that I would've never left if we continued on.

"I'll see you soon," I promised him. Not being able to help myself, my lips claimed his in a sweet kiss once again before begrudgingly pulling back.

He didn't say anything afterwards, and I knew it was finally time for me to leave.

I waved good-bye to my siblings, yelling that I was going to miss them, and promising to Iris-Message them every once in a while. Reigan in particular shouted, "Tell me if you meet any assholes! I'll happily come and beat them up for you!"

Somehow I knew he wasn't joking.

When I left the magical border of the camp, I knew that this was real. It was really happening now, and I was filled with a mixture of anticipation and agitation.

After putting my things in the trunk, I quickly opened the car door, waiting for her to enter first.

"Hi, Mr. Camille," Lilia greeted politely as she entered through the backseat door, and I quickly mirrored my half-sister's actions.

"Hi, dad," I said simply. His brown eyes glanced at the rear view mirror, silently appraising me and my half-sister. When he seemed pleased at what he saw, he started the car and drove away from the safest place for demigods.

Camp Half-Blood.

Yes, you read correctly.

Two daughters of Athena were leaving the only place where monsters couldn't get it. Why?

We're children of Athena.

We wanted to gain more knowledge, and what better way than to experience high school?

"Hi, girls," my dad replied. Much like he did to me, I started observing him to see if any major changes happened.

His black hair was neatly cut in a buzz cut, but not so much that he was nearly bald. He could still style it if he wanted to, but my dad wasn't really into those kind of things. It looked the same like it did last year, and when I further assessed him, nothing seemed to change that much. His still had that faint scar on top of his lip from cutting himself while shaving, and he still wore the same usual clothes.

Same old, comforting dad.

"It's nice to meet you, Lilia," he said after a few seconds passed.

Oh, I almost forgot to mention that my half-sister was coming to live with me, and she was also going to the same high school as me.

Wasn't that great?

"It's nice to meet you, too." Even though he probably couldn't see her, she smiled anyways because that was the kind of person Lilia was. "I really hope I'm not intruding or anything. I'd hate to be a burden to you."

Yeah, she still wasn't completely okay with my dad letting her stay with us. She kept saying things like she would be too much to handle, or my dad had other things to worry about.

Exasperated, I said, "Stop doing that, Lil'. You know dad doesn't mind having you stay with us. It gets kind of lonely at home when he goes on business trips and stuff."

My dad was an archaeologist, and most of the time he went away to find more ancient things. I didn't really know the extent of it, but I knew he found most things that were from Ancient Greece. Probably one of the reasons why the goddess of wisdom took a liking to him.

"I know," Lilia started, preparing to explain why she felt uneasy about staying with us, "but it just seems so much and—"

"My dad's really nice," I promised her. "It's why Athena fell in love with him."

My dad started coughing like he was choking on something, which was weird since we weren't eating anything. He was the one on the wheel, so I started worrying that we were going to crash due to my dad's choking on invisible things. I'd give him the Hiemlich Maneuver, but I was currently incapable of doing so.

"Are you okay, sir?" Lilia asked worriedly. She looked ready to climb over the console and stop the car if my dad wasn't.

After he regained his composure, he looked a little bit sheepish. "Yes, I apologize for making you worry. The comment about Athena caught me off guard, that's all." I narrowed my gray eyes, concentrating about this new piece of information.

Glancing at Lilia, I could see she had her own analyzing expression. When her face lit up, she met my gaze directly. I nodded my head to her silent question.

I decided to speak first. "You're still in love with Mom, aren't you?" The question seemed to fill every space of the car, and the quiet silence that followed spoke everything I needed to know.

I had my answer.

"Well, Mom really knows how to pick 'em, huh?" I asked, bumping my shoulder to Lilia's.

This little action reminded me of someone who sort of meant everything to me. He was kind of the whole world to me. If you wanted a simile, he was the Percy to my Annabeth; the Poseidon to my Sally; the Travis to my Katie (though she would never admit it) and more and more pairings.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Lilia asked, completely forgetting about my question. What was it about? Hades, even I forgot it.

I chuckled softly, playing with the silver skull ring that wrapped my ring finger on my left hand. I nodded my head, feeling the welcoming heat on my cheeks.

"Him?" my dad asked, almost frantically. "There's a him? Who is this him? And what does this him mean to you? God, I knew this was bound to happen. You have too much freedom in that camp. Arabelle Camille, you are too young to be in a relationship. I demand you tell me who he is."

Holy Zeus, dad.

You need to meet Riegan.

You two would've gotten along awesomely.


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In

**A/N: **I'm astounded by the amount of reviews! :O Thank you all for your kind words and for joining me on this weird story!

Again, I don't know what I'm doing, but I'll do my damn best to make sure this story makes somewhat sense.

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, I just borrow them so they could fall in love.**

_Short __Recap: Arabelle says goodbye to her friends & leaves camp with Lilia, her sister. _  


* * *

Chapter 2: Settling In

I smiled as I stepped out of the car, marveling at the building that had been my home before Camp Half-Blood.

Its walls were painted in a soft beige color, and the roof was a darker shade. Two medium-sized windows covered the wall on the left side of the wooden door, and rose beds were planted in front of the house. The simple one-story building wasn't too big, but it wasn't cramped either.

My dad helped me carry some of my bags, offering to carry some of Lilia's, as well. She adamantly refused at the beginning, insisting that she could handle it. But my dad was just as stubborn as she was and wouldn't back down. It wasn't too long before Lilia begrudgingly gave her bags to my hard-headed father. He showed us the way to our rooms and left us on our own.

Lilia and I went to our separate rooms. I got my old room back, and Lilia was using the guest room we had whenever a relative would come by—which wasn't that many.

For the rest of the day, I placed my belongings in their proper places, filling the closet with my clothes and my drawers with my other things. On the small bedside drawer, I put up a picture frame of Natalie, Nico, and I.

It had been a week before I left camp, and Lilia'd decided that we needed a picture before we left. And so the picture was created.

I was in the middle, my arms around my two best friends. Our smiles lit up the picture, and we looked really, really happy.

Taking back the frame, I opened it up, and a second picture fell on the bed. It was of me and Nico.

Natalie said she had to be somewhere, but Nico and I both knew she just wanted us to be alone.

She was the best friend ever.

The picture made me smile goofily and dumbly, and it seemed I couldn't help my visceral reactions when it came to Nico. The picture was taken from the side; Nico and I were facing each other. During the photo, Lilia instructed where his hands should be; both of them were on my waist, pulling me closer.

She tried to explain the look she was going for, wanting us to look as if we were "lost in each other's eyes."

Naturally, we couldn't keep a straight face after she said that. We kept laughing and chuckling and just ruining Lilia's image of perfection. She took a picture of us, anyways, grumbling about how we were the weirdest couple.

The picture turned out better than expected. We looked happy and carefree and up till this day, I could still remember how it felt when she took this photo.

"Knock, knock," Lilia's voice entered the room followed by two quick knocks on the door. She found me staring at the photo in my hand, smiling softly. "Missing him already?" she asked, albeit she knew the answer already.

"Yeah, well." That was all I could say. I twisted Nico's ring on my finger.

She glanced at the window in my room, observing that it was getting dark. "Your dad told me to tell you we'll be sharing a bathroom."

Now you see, mortals could hear this and probably just nod their head, dismissing the thought because it was insignificant.

But we were demigods.

"Oh my gods," I said slowly, "we don't have to wait for other cabins anymore."

Lilia's eyes lit up. "No more rushing."

"No more waiting!"

"No more rushing!"

We were laughing after because we both realized mortals would never understand how something so insignificant could matter to us.

Who wanted to be normal anyway?

Nightfall appeared sooner than I wanted it to, and it wasn't long before we all ate dinner and got ready for bed.

Dinner was filled with small talk in the beginning and comfortable silence for the rest. We ordered take out because my dad didn't know how to cook and neither did I for that matter. I think the only one who could survive on their own would probably be Lilia.

I changed into sleep shorts and a big shirt that covered passed my shorts. Turning off the lights, I made my way to the bed and burrowed myself in covers.

I fell peacefully into a state of unconscious.

I felt a small whisper in my ear. "Arabelle." I didn't know what it was, but I didn't care, falling on the verge of unconsciousness once again.

It grew louder. "Arabelle." I made an illegible sound, trying to express how I wanted this whatever it was to get the Hades away. I was a human being who needed sleep.

"Dammit, Arabelle, wake up."

Why were those words familiar? No one ever woke me up with those exact words, but this whole exchange seemed like a big déjà vu to me.

Who tried to wake me up before?

My brain finally started functioning correctly, albeit slower than usual. It took me longer to start putting the pieces together. When I finally figured out who the hell was in my room and how the hell he got in, I let out the biggest, sleepiest smile.

I got up faster than you could say "Holy Tartarus," and threw my arms around my intruder.

I pulled him tighter, earning a chuckle from said intruder.

"What are you doing here?

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Nico."

* * *

**A/N: **Quick question: Do you like long chapters (1.5K+) or shorts chapters (below 1.5K?)

Review(:


	3. Chapter 3: A Long Morning

**A/N: **You're all lovely people for reading this story and for reviewing!(:

Thank you for putting this story on your favorites and alerts!

I keep wanting Arabelle to start high school already, but it's just not happening for a while. xD

I hope you enjoy the chapter(:

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Nico Di Angelo. (JK, I actually own him, Rick is just borrowing him. Shhhh.)**

_Short Recap: Nico shadow traveled into Arabelle's room._

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Long Morning**

After we exchanged I miss you's, we stared at each other for quite a while. I didn't have anything to say at the moment, and he neither did he. Our eyes were locked together, and as corny as this sounded, the house could've caught on fire, and I wouldn't even notice until it started burning my hair.

I enjoyed the silence between us, and I adored that he was here with me. He was kneeling besides my bed; our faces were on the same level for once. I threw my arms around him again, wrapping them tightly around his neck.

"I feel pathetic for missing you this much," I confessed.

"Don't, because I feel the same way."

I wanted to freeze this moment for all eternity, and I wanted this feeling in my heart to never stop.

Unlocking my arms from him—reluctantly, if I may add—I asked, "What are you doing here?"

He sighed disappointingly, as if he predicted this would happen but wanted it not to. "One minute you're happy I'm here, the next you're questioning it."

I laughed. "Stop deflecting, Nico."

"I just wanted to see you that's all," he shrugged nonchalantly. "Is it a crime to visit my girlfriend?"

"Technically, it is since you were breaking and entering."

"I didn't break anything. Entering, I'll admit. But there's no crime against entering."

"When did you get so smart?"

"I've been hanging out with you too much."

"Complaining?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Seriously, Nico, what are you doing here?" I asked once again, knowing there must be another reason why he decided to shadow travel all the way here. It took a lot of strength for him to travel, and he had to rest his body for a while because of it.

"Shouldn't the question be: are you going to spend the night?" he replied, smirking. I narrowed my eyes, thinking back to when my boyfriend turned into this presumptuous creature.

"My dad is going to kill you once he finds out." I deliberately ignored his question.

"I heard. Lilia told me he pulled off a Riegan," he grinned at the mentioned of my brother.

"I knew she was hiding something!" I said in triumph.

"Yes. Now move over, Camille, my knees are going numb."

He climbed into my tiny bed, and once he situated himself into it, he faced me.

Our faces were a few inches apart.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Go to sleep, Di Angelo."

"I'll see you in my dreams."

I muttered the word cheesy, him catching it and chuckling, before turning away from him, making myself comfortable. I felt his hand find its place on top of mine, and he used this to pull me closer to him.

He placed a kiss on top of my head, and I knew it was time to fall back into peaceful slumber.

* * *

I awoke and found myself in the most uncomfortable position known to demigod.

I didn't know how in Zeus' name I slept peacefully in said position. My arm was trapped under Nico's weight and while my boyfriend wasn't overweight, he wasn't light as a feather either. My other arm was on my stomach, thankfully, but my legs were tangled with Nico's; one of his arms ended up on top of my forehead. The other was nowhere to be seen, so at least that wasn't another thing to worry about.

The arm that was under my boyfriend felt dead, and the slight buzz wasn't helping either. I tried pulling it out with all of my strength, but unfortunately, it wasn't enough.

I groaned loudly, purposely louder than usual, in hopes that it would wake Nico up. He continued snoring softly, not showing any signs that he even heard me. I huffed in annoyance, cursing Hypnos for making my boyfriend a heavy sleeper.

_If any god is listening right now, please help me before I amputate my arm off.  
_

Nothing happened, which I expected, since most of the time the gods didn't offer help to their children in…situations like this,

However, a knock from my door surprised the Hades out of me, and I hoped and prayed that it was Lilia, and not my father.

If he saw me sleeping next to my boyfriend, gods know what would happen next.

The gods were on my side for once, and when the door opened, it was my sister who came in. By the smug grin she wore, she knew the inner turmoil I was in when she knocked on the door.

Hades, I wouldn't have been surprised if she knocked solely for the purpose of freaking me out.

Leaning against the closed door, she asked, "Feeling comfortable, dear?"

"Why is everyone changing their personality?" I groaned, wondering when my sister decided to turn against me.

Her laugh was carefree. "You're right. I'm sorry, Arabelle, that was extremely mean of me. Forgive me, sister dear?"

I sighed. "If I must. Now can you please get this death demon off me?"

My gray eyes pleaded for my sister to help me. She glanced at the boy in question, and a small smile splayed across her lips when she finished her perusal.

"Death demon?" a hoarse voice asked. "I can't believe you called your own boyfriend a demon."

The said demon promptly removed his limbs that were entangled with mine, unlocking his legs from mine, and taking his arm off my forehead.

I waited for him to get off so my poor arm could finally be free.

"You see, right now I'm debating whether I should put your arm out of misery, or if I should delay it a little longer. I mean, you did call me a death demon, so I figured—"

"You have three seconds to get the fuck off me. If by that time you aren't, I will scream the most piercing scream you've ever heard, and I swear to gods, my dad will barge through that door and—"

My calm threat was cut short when Nico finally sat up, removing his weight. He beamed down on me, and I returned it with one of my promising glare.

The door opened unexpectedly, causing Lilia to stumble a bit since she was leaning on it. Through the door came out my dad, showing a look of disbelief on his face.

"Why is there a boy in your bed, Arabelle?"


	4. Chapter 4: Dad, Meet Nico

_Short Recap  
_

_The door opened unexpectedly, causing Lilia to stumble a bit since she was leaning on it. Through the door came out my dad, showing a look of disbelief on his face._

_"Why is there a boy in your bed, Arabelle?"_

**Chapter 4: Dad, Meet Nico**

When you were caught in bed with a boy, you had to choose your words very carefully. One wrong word and you'd find yourself kicked out your house.

My dad wasn't the kind of person to do that, but it's been a while since I last saw him. I was hoping he didn't change his understanding heart. I was also hoping that he trusted my judgment enough to remember that I wasn't a dumb blonde.

When Nico had that mischievous glint in his eye, I narrowed my eyes.

"Morning, Mr. Camille," he grinned brightly. Making his way towards my dad, clad in a black undershirt and boxers, he shook my dad's unwilling hand, saying, "It's nice to finally meet you, sir."

I'm going to send you back to your dad, oh boyfriend of mine.

What the fuck did he think he was doing?

My dad's jaw had dropped, mostly from incredulity, that this fifteen-year-old boy had the audacity to introduce himself to him in this manner. Lilia, still leaning against the wall, stifled her laugh, as my dad's expression became deathly calm.

I would've found it hilarious, too, if I weren't at the end of his stoic eyes. Thankfully, I wasn't the only one.

At least, my boyfriend and I could suffer together.

Even though this was solely his fault.

"Arabelle Ella Camille." I winced at my father's usage of my full name.

Nico's eyes widened. "I didn't know your middle name was Ella!" The way he said it sounded like it was the most important thing right now.

I glared promises of painful death to my boyfriend, silently telling him what I would do the minute we were alone together.

Judging from the infuriated look etched on my dad's face, it seemed he would do anything in his power to keep Nico a thousand miles away from me.

"What is a _boy_ doing in your bed," he took a deep breath, preparing, "WHEN YOU'RE BARELY A TEENAGER, YOUNG LADY. YOU ARE FOURTEEN, ARABELLE. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BEING WITH A BOY LIKE HIM?" He pointed a rude finger to said boyfriend—he was grinning like an idiotic jackass—obviously enjoying my father's rage. "And you!" He averted his gaze from me to glare at Nico. "What do you think you're doing _sleeping_ in the same bed as my daughter? More importantly, I can't figure out for the life of me how you managed to get inside, let alone in my daughter's room!"

My dad ignored Nico's opening mouth, deciding to bring his enraged glare back on me. "YOU ARE UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES ALLOWED TO SEE THIS BOY, ARABELLE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

I let out a small breath, readying myself to calmly explain to my dad that he couldn't break Nico and me up.

Just when I was about to speak, Nico had to go and run his big mouth. Again. "With all due respect, sir, I love your daughter very much. I wouldn't do anything she wouldn't want me to do."

I cringed at his sweet, but poor choice of words, imagining the way it sounded like in my father's ears.

_I wouldn't do anything _she _wouldn't want me to do._

My dad's whole face turned a violent shade of red, invisible steam blowing out from his ears. Wondering why this felt familiar, a smile tugged on my lips when I realized it was because my dad reminded me of Riegan.

Even when my brother wasn't here, he still found a way to haunt me.

"And what is it, if I may ask," my dad turned to me. "That you want this boy to do to you?" His narrowed eyes looked at me critically, conveying their message that I was to choose my words very carefully.

Treading lightly, I answered, "I want him to love me. And protect me. And take care of me." I tried to be the epitome of innocence as I spoke, praying to whatever god—mostly Hestia since she was the nicest—that my dad would believe me.

Saving the best for last, I added, "Nico makes me happy, dad. Don't you want your only daughter to be happy?"

I put out my trump card, knowing that my dad did actually want me to be happy; he just didn't want my happiness to be tied with a boy.

"You're fourteen, Arabelle," my dad repeated.

"What does age have to do with love?" I countered. "When you love someone, you love someone. There's no need for an explanation. You just do."

The words shocked me as they flowed out of my mouth; I didn't even pause to think about it. It just came out naturally, as if it was on instinct.

Lilia spoke up. "Trust me, Mr. Camille. Nico truly does care for Arabelle. He wouldn't do anything inappropriate, I promise you that." She smiled gently, her Lilia-smile, and I appreciated her defending us.

She glanced at me quickly, but in that small action, I knew she was proud of my defense on being too young to be in love. I remembered when I was like my dad, believing there was an age when you could actually be in love. But whatever way you looked at it, age was just a number, not something that controlled your heart.

A certain black-haired boy taught me that.

The impishness in my boyfriend's eyes faded away, leaving shining adoration in its wake. His mouth was slightly parted from astonishment but soon turned into a small smile after I gave him one first.

We reenacted our moment before we fell asleep, our eyes greeting each other like they were once old friends. We would've stayed like that for gods know how long if it weren't for my dad's resigned sigh.

That broke us out of our reverie.

"So?" I asked, full of hope.

My dad sighed again, louder than before. Staring at me with undecipherable emotions swimming in his eyes, his reply shocked me and all the occupants in the room.

"He can't be in your room at night."

His voice left no room for arguments, not that I was going to argue against a simple rule like that. I beamed at my dad, grateful that he even accepted my relationship with the son of Hades. I thought he would've put up more of a fight, but I wasn't going to say that out loud.

"With your Mother's beauty, I suppose it can't be helped that you've already found someone." There he went again with his sighing. Did my dad always sigh this much?

"It's just around breakfast time," Lilia announced, albeit she didn't have a watch nor did she look at a clock. "May Nico join us for breakfast, Mr. Camille?"

Nico grinned at the offer and winked at me from the side. My dad followed his every movement like a lion watching a defenseless deer, and I had to stifle a laugh at the thought of a fight between my dad and Nico.

"Behave yourself, Mr. Di Angelo," my dad warned. "I might have accepted your relationship with my daughter, but that does not mean I will accept any further presumptuous actions."

"Of course, sir," my boyfriend said, agreeing seriously for the first time he woke up.

The four of us were walking towards the dining area when I asked him, "Do you even know what presumptuous means?"

"Nope," he replied, popping the 'p' because it showed how much he didn't care. I rolled my eyes at his carefree attitude, taking a seat in my chair while Nico sat besides me.

We didn't really have any plans for breakfast, so we demigods decided to eat a bowl of cereal while my dad heated up leftovers from last night. In the middle of his food heating up, he received a call and went back to his room, bringing his food with him.

There was a moment of silence after my dad left. The only sounds were our spoons clanking as we scooped up our breakfast into our mouths. It wasn't awkward, just different, I guess. Nico never sat with us before at camp.

"So how are things back at camp?" Lilia asked.

Nico smiled. "Oh, Riegan asked Natalie out."

Um, what?

* * *

**A/N:** Wait, wait, wait. _Riegan _asked _Natalie _out? Did I really type that?

Huh.

Who knew?

Anyways, I'd like to thank you all for waiting for this overdue chapter and for all your amazing reviews. (: I know this was supposed to be about Arabelle going to high school, and it will be. I just don't really know when she's actually going. LOL.

Tell me what you think?(:

**QOTD: How did you explain to your parents that you had a boyfriend/girlfriend?**


	5. Chapter 5: First Day

_Short Recap  
_

_There was a moment of silence after my dad left. The only sounds were our spoons clanking as we scooped up our breakfast into our mouths. It wasn't awkward, just different, I guess. Nico never sat with us before at camp._

_"So how are things back at camp?" Lilia asked._

_Nico smiled. "Oh, Riegan asked Natalie out."_

_Um, what?_

**Chapter 5: First Day**

"Are you nervous?" Lilia asked me, fixing her hair into a ponytail. She's wearing the outfit we bought a few days ago, the rest of the clothes we bought in their respective closets. Her face is make-up free because she's Lilia and I'm Arabelle, and daughters of Athena don't care about make up.

"Not really," I shrugged. "The only thing I'm worried about is if girls like _Candy _will be there." I shook my head in disgust, remembering how she put her slimy hands on Nico.

Maybe it was a good thing Nico wasn't going to school. If he was, I'd have to constantly worry if he's being hit on by some other slut.

There was a tiny part of me, though, that whispered horrible things to my mind. What if one day Nico finally gave in and went out with one of those whores? The chances were unlikely, but my mind didn't like to use logic when it came to the son of Hades.

"What about you?" I asked my sister, turning to face her, attempting to distract myself. "Are you scared, Lil'?"

She chuckled half-heartedly. "I'll be fine, Arabelle." She smiled her Lilia-smile, and I knew she would be. "If you need anything and I'm not there, Annabeth's always in the library, okay?" she reminded me for the hundredth time.

Annabeth graduated high school a year ago, and I thought she would immediately go into college after getting her diploma. It surprised all the children of Athena when she announced that she would be taking a gap year, shocking me the most when she said she would be helping in the library of Goode High.

"Why?" I had asked her, knowing it couldn't be just because Lilia and I were going there now.

Annabeth smiled. "You and Lilia need a big sister there." I waited for more reasons. "Percy and I are having troubles finding a place that's close to where we could be, without tarnishing our dreams. So, we decided to take a year off and look around more."

I hugged my sister tightly, eternally grateful she was coming with us on our experience of high school.

"Are you wearing your glasses today?" Lilia asked.

I shook my head, knowing I wouldn't be wearing glasses to school. I was content with my outfit today, a gray sweater and jeans. Black flats adorned my feet, and I was fairly okay with my appearance.

Since it was the first day, we were allowed to wear whatever clothing we wanted—as long as they were proper. But for the rest of the school year, we had to wear the uniform.

The uniform wasn't the best I'd ever seen, but it wasn't the worst. It was composed of a dark mahogany plaid skirt, a white blouse, and a tie that had the same pattern as the skirt. Skirts weren't my forte, I felt uncomfortable in them, but shorts under them would solve my problem.

"Are you ready?" Lilia asked me, smiling because she knew it was a big day for me—for the both of us.

High school, here we come.

* * *

We got to school fairly early, going our separate ways since Lilia enrolled as a sophomore. Her being a sophomore meant I wouldn't be seeing her for most of my day. We had lunch together though so at least we could see each other even if it was only for one time.

I'd been sitting on my desk for what seemed like hours, perusing the students who trickled in slowly. Some immediately went straight to their friends, hugging and laughing together, while others quietly reached their own desk, content or discontent by their own solitude.

I was part of the content group.

The door opened, somehow symbolizing that it was time for students to go back to their own desks, the chatter dying out.

The homeroom teacher entered the room, smiling a big smile. "Good morning everyone," she greeted happily. Her cheery attitude surprised me; I expected gloomy teachers who detested the wild masses known as teenagers.

"I'm Ms. Tyler, and I will be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the school year. Everyone okay with that?" Her jovial introduction paired with her bright smile lightened the classroom immensely.

Ms. Tyler had blonde shoulder length hair, light green eyes, and a huge grin glued on her lips. I wondered if she genuinely liked being here, or if this whole happy teacher was a faux show.

"I'm okay with you being here, honey, as long as you take your jacket off," a sickly, sweet voice sneered. I guess I had to be stuck in the same room as _that_.

Rolling my eyes, I forced myself not to turn back, the rest of the class did. His domineering attitude disgusted me, and I knew I would stay the Hades away from this cocky bastard.

"Sorry, love, but I don't go for premature boys," Ms. Tyler retorted impressively. The girls giggled at her retaliation, boys snickering about how he just got owned by a teacher.

"Trust me, baby, there's nothing premature about me," he replied. I heard gagging sounds coming from every female in this room. The challenge to stifle my laughter was difficult, but I managed.

"I'd like to see things from your point of view," Ms. Tyler started, "but I can't shove my head that far up my arse, love."

Crickets' chirping filled the dramatic silence.

Ms. Tyler, I am completely in love with you right now.

The whole class's laughter could be heard from the other classroom. Some were wiping the tears while others were applauding for our awesome teacher. If Ms. Tyler was my teacher for all my classes, I wouldn't have minded school.

Sadly, she was just my homeroom teacher, but at least I could count on her to keep me awake first thing in the morning.

"Thank you for your stand-up comedy…" she paused, checking her clipboard. "…Mr. Mark. However, please refrain from acting pretentious in my classroom. Keep your attitude in check, and we won't be having any problems, okay? Okay." Her smile was sweet, but her eyes were anything but.

The school bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom, disappointing me a bit because I wanted to spend more time with Ms. Tyler.

Walking towards her desk, I said, "Your comebacks were amazing, Ms. Tyler." She looked up from her papers, giving me one of her famous grins.

"Thank you, dear. When you're young and blonde, you need to be able to put those boys in place. Take care of yourself, okay?" It was sweet of her to worry about me. I nodded my head, exiting the classroom.

"Isn't she the greatest?"

I vaguely recognized the curly blonde in front of me. I think she was part of the discontent group who didn't like being alone.

Her blue eyes looked at me, patiently waiting for my answer. "Yeah, she's great," I replied. "I'm Arabelle," I offered.

She smiled kindly. "I'm Chelsea." There was a pause for a beat before she filled it. "Can I see your schedule?"

We stopped walking, moving to the side so we wouldn't get caught in the crowds of students. Giving her my schedule, she glanced at it quickly.

She gave it back to me, saying, "The good news is we have like one or two classes together. It'll be nice to see a familiar face, huh? Anyways, this is my stop. I'll save you a seat in lunch," she promised.

She didn't give me time to reply before she walked away, leaving me bewildered at what just happened. Chelsea talked as if we were familiar friends, not complete strangers.

The corners of my lips turned, however, because somehow I think I managed to make a new friend. Whether she stayed as my friend or not was still questionable.

Not paying attention, it wasn't a surprised when I bumped into someone. Hopefully, the said someone wouldn't make me want to practice my archery on them.

Returning back to reality, I looked up to the person, preparing my apologies when my breath caught.

"Hi, Arabelle," he smiled cheekily. "Fancy meeting you here, huh?"

* * *

**A/N: **I kind of like Ms. Tyler, don't you?

Thank you for all your amazing reviews and for **Lesly **who reviewed, like, four time? cx Thank you, love, (I'm British now, okay) I'm glad you really like my story. (:

Thanks everyone who reviewed and put this on his/her (mostly her) favorite/alert list!(:

I think my writing turned rusty, this chapter was just...not.

I really hope it was still bearable. Review and tell me if there was any mistakes in this chapter? Like, big, horrifying grammatical mistakes that made some of you cringe.

Oh, and who did Arabelle bump into?

**QOTD: What kind of music do you listen to?**


	6. Chapter 6: Sisters Fight, Too

_Short Recap_

_Not paying attention, it wasn't a surprised when I bumped into someone. Hopefully, the said someone wouldn't make me want to practice my archery on them._

_Returning back to reality, I looked up to the person, preparing my apologies when my breath caught._

_"Hi, Arabelle," he smiled cheekily. "Fancy meeting you here, huh?"_

**Chapter 6: Sisters Fight, Too**

A beautiful boy was standing in front of me. Yes, the word beautiful was used in that last sentence—but Nico, I still love you.

His light brown hair almost reached the top of his thick eyebrows, and his eyes were the most beautiful color I ever saw; it was light brown but with a splatter of green in them. If you looked even closer, you could see a golden spot in the center of his colorful irises. His whole face was bright and his posture radiated confidence. I wondered why someone like him would talk to someone like me. My self-esteem wasn't the highest, but I knew thinking of myself lowly would only be an insult to my mother's appearance.

I didn't know how long I stood there, watching him, but when he cleared his throat pointedly, I knew I was caught.

The owner of the iridescent eyes was grinning at me, and his grin screamed that I was supposed to know who he was.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I asked, "Do I know you?"

His jaw dropped, eyes widening deliberately, looking disbelieving. After I said nothing in reply to his melodramatics, he sighed disappointingly.

"You're saying you don't remember me?" he whined. "We went out in like the fifth grade. I thought I left an impression on you." When he winked at me, I figured out what kind of person he was.

Well, there went any chances of me befriending this person.

Crossing my arms, I said, "I didn't have a boyfriend in fifth grade. Who are you again?"

"Mark. Mark Lancaster. I'm in your homeroom, remember?"

Even more wonderful.

"Actually, I don't. And if you're the Mark who was acting like a presumptuous bastard, do us both a favor and stay the Hades away from me."

Wanting to get away from his as fast as possible, I walked passed him, letting the crowd carry me away.

I didn't want to get involved with him. Hanging around him was bound to get me in trouble. And what kind of crap was he spewing about? We dated in the fifth grade? The chances of that happening were the same as Aphrodite sticking to one guy for a week.

Offense to the love goddess.

Somewhere in Olympus, a beautiful woman was grumbling at my thoughts.

At this moment, though, I couldn't care less. This day started out great, and _Mark _had to ruin my mood. He decided to wreck my whole day by feeding me bullshit.

Was I overreacting a bit? Was all of this anger actually directed at Mark? Or was I getting my monthly present from Hera?

It would explain why I became so infuriated quickly. I wasn't the most patient person, but I'd like to think I didn't lose my temper as fast as my grandfather.

Barely paying attention, it wasn't a surprised when someone bumped into me again. After what happened with Mark, could you blame me for lashing out at the poor, innocent person?

"What the fuck?" I said loudly, angrily. One thought ran through my head: Didn't anyone in this godsdamned school know how to fucking _dodge _someone when they were looking pissed like me? Fully prepared to unleash my glare, I was frozen in incredulity to see who bumped into me. For a few seconds, my mind couldn't process anything; nothing was going through my head.

It caught up.

My anger evaporated as soon as I took in the sight of him, clad in his usual dark outfit. His black hair was in its usual unorganized mess, giving me the urge to run my fingers through it, wanting to mess it up some more.

He gave me one of my favorite smiles—a simple, small smile that conveyed so many emotions. A smile Nico rarely showed to anyone else.

His alluring voice reminded me where we were.

Referring to my earlier greeting, he said, "Well, you're in a bad mood today. I told you, you should've stayed at camp."

It all happened in a blur. A second ago, I was in my previous position, now I somehow had my arms wrapped around my boyfriend, thoroughly eradicating any space between us.

"Ow, Arabelle. You're hugging me too hard. Your next class is history, right?" I didn't understand why he had to remind me we were at school. And how could he be so calm about this? Wasn't he just as excited to see me as I was of him?

I didn't want to let go him though. I was shocked, surprised, pissed off, happy, every single emotion was filling me up. If auras were visible, mine would've indubitably been a rainbow.

My arms grew impossibly tighter around him, and this much PDA was probably not allowed. But I didn't care, choosing to ignore all the stares that were burning at the back of my head. Other people were irrelevant to me, their petty assumptions not bothering me the slightest bit.

Right now, all I wanted to do was focus on him.

How his lean arms were around me.

How his familiar smell was comforting my senses.

How he felt around my arms.

How _I _felt in his arms.

Right now, all I wanted was to stay with Nico like this for the rest of my life.

Shit.

He was turning me into one of those dreamy-eyed girls who couldn't think for themselves.

I wanted to send an arrow through his skull.

I pulled back from the hug, smiling shyly at Nico, almost as if I was embarrassed of my actions. He mirrored my smile in return, albeit his smile was a bit more smug than mine was. Without warning, my arm speedily shot out, hitting his shoulder, satisfying me when Nico winced at the hit. My glare was on full strength, and I knew my boyfriend realized I was passed the lovey-dovey stage.

"What in Hades' name is your ass doing here, Di Angelo?"

He opened his mouth, but it wasn't his voice that came out of it.

"For Athena's sake, Arabelle." Lilia's voice. "Nico shows up, and suddenly the whole school is gossiping about a blonde going crazy after this "hot" guy." Was it my imagination or did my sister just shudder when she said hot?

It was rare moments like this when Lilia was just the slightest bit irritated. Nothing seemed to irritate my sister more than mortals putting their noses where they shouldn't be.

I smiled at her apologetically, silently telling her I couldn't help myself. Sighing, she averted her gaze from me, fixing them on Nico. "You should've told her beforehand instead of deciding to surprise her like this."

Nico grinned cheekily. "But then she wouldn't have reacted like this." His arms snaked its way around my shoulders, the familiar weight of it shaking something deep inside me. It didn't occur to me just how much I missed my boyfriend. It scared me to imagine if someday I would have to stay away from him for whatever insane reason.

"Everyone wouldn't be spreading rumors about Arabelle," my half-sister retaliated. This was the first time I'd heard Lilia sound this upset. Nico knew this, too, and dropped his smile. His squeezed my shoulders with his arm; the small gesture comforting me even if it was just a little bit.

What was up with Lilia, though? Why was she taking this so seriously? What others thought of me didn't bother me at all; Hades, I never cared about what people thought about me, so why should I start caring now?

"We're all late to class. We'll talk about this later, yes?" It was a question, but I doubted I had a choice.

The bell probably rang during my hug with Nico, explaining why I didn't hear it at all, and why the halls were nearly empty.

Deciding I had nothing to lose, I asked my sister, "Why are you acting so serious about this? Who cares if people are talking about me? This is high school, Lilia. The rumors about me will most likely die down. You don't have to act so uptight about it."

"You _should_ care about what others think of you, Arabelle," my sister said hardly. The sound of her harsh tone made me flinch inwardly, but on the outside I stood still as ever. I didn't understand my sister at all right now, and I hated that this had to happen on the first day of classes.

Lilia sighed irritatingly, and I hated the way a small sound could make my heart ache so much. "I'm going to go back to my classes now. You two need to keep yourself in check before even more rumors spread around."

I watched as my sister walked away, leaving me confused and irritated, only feeling irritated because I couldn't understand her. She was my half-sister, but she understood me more than anyone, and I hated the way I couldn't.

I didn't know how long I stood there, just staring at the ground she stood on before Nico took my chin. He tilted it up, forcing me to look into his intense and worried brown eyes. He didn't need to speak the words, but he did anyway. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I replied, but the sigh I let out said a different story. Not wanting to make him worry about me, I said, "We need to go, too. First day of high school and we're already late to a class, huh?" Trying to make a situation lighter wasn't my forte. Nico knew that, and because he was Nico, he also knew the reason I was even trying to diffuse this whole thing.

"Nothing's gonna break you and your sister's relationship, Arabelle. You and her are the closest sisters I ever saw. Everything's going to be fine, okay?" He pulled me into his arms again, comforting me with his hugs.

I really hope you're right, Nico.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, it's been almost a month since I updated, right? Sorry about that, lovelies. I just started high school and damn. I'm about to fail English, and to me that's just so ironic. cx

I hope you all like this long chapter. (:

Review please?


End file.
